Sentimientos y Afectos
by Once L
Summary: 2/8. Viñetas sobre Kise & Kasamatsu. - Te quiero.
1. Te necesito

**Título: **¡Senpai!

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryota. Mención de Kuroko y Kagami.

**Género:** General. Amistad.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. Un poco de drama y angustia.

**Para: **Minutitos (LJ). **Tabla: **"Te...". **Tema: **#05. Te necesito.

**Resumen: **Kise necesitaba en esos momentos a alguien para _hablar_; que lo escuchara y quizá lo regañara. ¿Quién mejor que su senpai para hacerlo?

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no es mío, le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**01/09/12.**

Pasan de las nueve de la noche cuando Yukio se desocupa de la reunión que ha tenido esa tarde con el entrenador Takeuchi ahí en Kaijo, por lo que apenas se irá a casa a descansar.

Camina en esos momentos por los jardines de la escuela dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar cuando el sonido de su estómago rugiendo atrae su atención y le recuerda lo tarde que ya es y que aún no ha comido nada.

—Debería ir a comprar algo para…

—Kasamatsu-senpai~.

—¡Ah!

Al escuchar esa voz tras su espalda y de la nada da un pequeño brinco asustado, girándose para ver quién diablos es y qué es lo que quiere además de casi provocarle un infarto.

—¿K-Kise? —lo reconoce al instante gracias a la luz del poste que alumbra esa parte del lugar, pasando en cuestión de segundo de la sorpresa al enojo—. ¡Idiota, me asustaste! ¡Qué rayos pretendes con…!

Justo cuando lo va a golpear por aparecerse de esa forma y asustarlo se da cuenta de la expresión triste y decaída que tiene en su rostro. De inmediato, sabe que algo ha pasado por lo que su enojo desaparece un poco y al final no lo golpea.

—… ¿Qué pasó?

Le pregunta en cambio al fruncir su ceño, quedándose el rubio callado y desviando su mirada hacia otro lado al escucharlo. Aquello, sólo saca de sus casillas una vez más a Yukio.

—¡Te hice una pregunta, idiota! —y lo golpea en el brazo con una venita palpitante en su frente a ver si con el golpe reacciona y le contesta de una buena vez—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Auch!

Al alzar de esa forma su voz su senpai y ver que le está hablando en serio, Kise le responde olvidándose del dolor que siente en el brazo.

—Kurokocchi… —murmura, quebrándosele repentinamente la voz.

"¿Kuroko?".

Piensa confundido el de ojos azules, sin resultarle extraño que Kise se encuentre así por algo que le haya dicho el número 11 de Seirin. Y es que el idiota se toma muy en serio cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Kuroko Tetsuya, así que suspira cansado al ser lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó con él?

—Kurokocchi… me rechazó.

—¿Eh? —se queda en blanco unos segundos teniendo la ligera sensación de deja vu. ¿O es que no lo escuchó antes hablar sobre eso?—. Espera… —lo mira fijamente creyendo que se ha perdido de algo—. ¿Qué no te había rechazado ya?

—S-Sí. —asiente ligeramente y con el indicio de sus ojos llorosos al recordarlo de nuevo—. Pero esta vez fue diferente, senpai. Esta vez... le dije que yo lo quería y él…

No puede completar su oración al recordar el suceso y sus palabras. Su neutro y conciso _"lo siento mucho, Kise-kun pero me gusta Kagami-kun"._

¿Qué?

Y él todavía no lo puede creer y mucho menos, aceptar. Aún le duele y le oprime el pecho de sólo recordarlo.

—Ah. —el armador vuelve a suspirar al hacerse una idea con el silencio y la expresión trágica que el rubio tiene de lo que en verdad pasó—. Y te dijo que quiere a Kagami, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh?

Escucharlo decir eso ciertamente lo sorprende. Lo hace, porque él no le ha dicho nada, ¿cómo puede saberlo, entonces? Se lo pregunta con curiosidad.

—Kasamatsu-senpai, ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso tú...?

—¿Qué? ¡Mira que _sí_ eres idiota! —enfatiza, y lo vuelve a golpear.

—¡Senpai~! —llora ante su golpe, cubriéndose de posibles más pero estos no llegan.

—¿Qué cómo lo sé? —su mirada se afila un poco más al cruzarse tranquilamente de brazos—. ¡Eso es más que obvio! ¡Kuroko quiere a Kagami y viceversa, todo el mundo lo sabe, Kise! ¿Es que acaso tú, no?

—Bueno, es que yo... —murmura, siendo interrumpido por su capitán.

—¡Tú más que nadie debería saberlo, de haberlo notado! —le regaña—. ¿Me negarás que no te diste cuenta, que una parte de ti ya lo sabía?

Kasamatsu-senpai tiene razón. Lo sabía, lo había notado con anterioridad pero no quería creerlo porque aquello no podía ser. Kurokocchi no podía querer a Kagamicchi como él lo quería, ¿cierto? Tenía que ser un error o un malentendido, por eso es que esa tarde que habían tenido libre de entrenamiento fue a buscarlo a Seirin para confesársele de una vez y en cambio, había obtenido esa respuesta, aquella terrible confirmación.

Y aun así… no termina de creerlo.

—Pero es que ellos sólo eran... "luz y sombra", por eso pensé que...

—¿Qué no había nada más entre los dos?

—… Sí. —asiente ligeramente al ser eso lo que quería decir.

Kasamatsu por su parte vuelve a suspirar cansado, pero no por ello lo transmite en su voz.

—¡Pues ahora ya lo sabes! Kuroko te ha dicho que quiere a Kagami, y sabes perfectamente que él también lo quiere, tarde o temprano los dos estarán juntos.

Al escuchar sus palabras un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos porque eso ya lo sabe, pero no lo que va a hacer.

—¿Y entonces... qué voy a hacer ahora, senpai? —lo mira con más lágrimas en sus ojos al no poderlas contenerlas más—. Yo... ¡De verdad quiero a Kurokocchi! ¡En verdad quería estar...!

Pero el llanto le impide continuar con sus palabras, teniendo que agachar su cabeza al no poderse controlar más. El sentimiento y el dolor de ser rechazado de nuevo y está vez para siempre por su amigo lo sobrepasa en todos los sentidos. Aquello en verdad duele.

—¡No es… justo! —dice entre sollozos, apretando con más fuerza sus manos.

Yukio ya se esperaba una reacción así de su parte, y quizá por eso es que le dice lo siguiente.

—Ven aquí. —extendiendo su mano para que el rubio note su intención.

—¡S-Senpai!

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se lanza hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando desconsolado sobre su hombro.

De vez en cuando el de ojos azules le da ligeras palmaditas en su espalda para reconfortarlo y calmarlo, acariciándole también su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿me oyes?

No llega a obtener una respuesta verbal de su parte, pero sí un asentimiento ligero sin llegar a separarse de su senpai.

Porque eso es lo que Kise necesita en esos momentos, el calor y la cercanía de alguien que lo escuche, lo entienda y sobre todo lo anime. Algo que sin duda Kasamatsu está haciendo como su amigo y su senpai que es, y espera que pronto se sienta mejor.

**Fin.**

* * *

Saludos. He aquí la primera viñeta conclusiva de la Tabla _"Te..."_ de la Comunidad de _Minutitos_ en Livejournal.

Tabla que me he tomado con la pareja de Kise/Kasamatsu que me gusta mucho, y que por desgracia hay muy pocos fics de ellos y quiero empezar a cambiar eso.

¿Pero qué les pareció esta viñeta? ¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí.

Espero también poder traerles pronto la siguiente viñeta, y bueno... eso sería todo de momento. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Nos vemos ;)


	2. Te quiero

**Título: **Te quiero... idiota.

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryota.

**Género:** Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai.

**Para: **Minutitos (LJ). **Tabla: **"Te...". **Tema: **#01. Te quiero.

**Argumento: **Cómo nunca se lo ha dicho, Kise le pregunta a Kasamatsu que si lo quiere.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, no mía.

**09/02/13.**

A Kasamatsu no debería de sorprenderle esa pregunta —aunque en parte lo entiende— pero aun así, más que sorprenderlo aquello lo molesta.

Lo hace, porque es Kise quién se lo está preguntando. Y si ambos llevan saliendo poco más de dos meses, a esas alturas el rubio ya debería de saberlo y no tendría por qué estarle preguntando aquello o dudándolo siquiera.

¿Qué si lo quiere?

¿Qué clase de pregunta absurda es esa?

Yukio gruñe por lo bajo y sus hombros se tensan más al ponerse de pie y darle la espalda luego de escucharlo decir eso.

Está molesto.

Sigue sin poder creer lo que el número 7 le ha preguntando mientras ambos disfrutaban una paleta de hielo en aquel parque de camino a casa —capricho del rubio, por supuesto— y con eso, con su duda y cuestión, su apetito y ánimo se han visto completamente arruinados, comenzando a derretirse su paleta pero eso es lo último que le importa en esos momentos.

Sigue dándole vueltas en su cabeza a ese asunto, tratando de calmarse para no girarse y golpear al idiota por preguntarle aquello.

Porque en serio... ¿Kise lo duda? ¿No lo sabe? ¿No está seguro de cuáles son sus sentimientos por él?

¿Cómo es posible aquello?

"¡Estamos saliendo!". —se repite en su mente Yukio, pensando que eso explica y justifica todo pero parece que no es así.

Además, y si lo piensa con calma, ¿qué no deja que su as lo acompañe a casa todos los días luego de que el entrenamiento del día termine? ¿No permite que lo bese y hasta le corresponde con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas —y ceño fruncido— porque él aún cree que aquello es vergonzoso pero igual le gusta?

¿Qué no permite que sus manos se entrelacen cuando nadie los ve y escucha atentamente —avergonzado y un poco molesto, claro— las palabras y tonterías románticas que el de ojos castaños le susurra en el oído?

Y más importante aún… —aquí, Kasamatsu repentinamente se siente incómodo, nervioso, y se sonroja hasta las orejas al recordarlo, esperando que nadie y sobre todo el modelo lo vean en ese momento con el rostro encendido y todo avergonzado—, ¿q-qué no lo han _hecho_ ya un... un par de veces?

¿O es que el rubio cree que va por ahí, permitiendo que cualquier persona lo bese, lo toque, y lo _hace_ con cualquiera?

¡Obviamente no!

Aquello sólo lo hace y se lo permite a él porque están saliendo, porque Kise Ryota es su novio, ¡y lo quiere a él! ¡A nadie más, maldición! Vuelve a enojarse, acelerándose su respiración y ritmo cardíaco.

Tiene que calmarse y respirar profundo, lo intenta un par de veces... pero al final no puede hacerlo. No del todo.

Y es que aquella maldita cuestión sigue dándole vueltas en su cabeza sin dejarlo ni un momento en paz; el enojo tampoco desaparece.

No es hasta que respira un par de veces y controla por completo su respiración que comienza a relajarse un poco. Lo suficiente, para pensar con más claridad en ese asunto.

Al final, simplemente suspira cansado.

¿Cómo es posible que aquellos gestos, que esas muestras de afecto que le muestra y también le permite, no sean suficientes para darle una respuesta? ¿Por qué el de ojos castaños no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Concuerda, en que no le dice muy a menudo que lo quiere —porque es vergonzoso, le da pena, y se sonroja un poco de sólo pensarlo—, o bueno... puede que no se lo haya dicho en voz alta ni una sola vez, pero aun así... —vuelve a alterarse y tensarse en este punto—. ¡Kise debería de saberlo! ¡No es idiota! Así que debería de saberlo después de todo ese tiempo juntos!

No obstante... que se lo haya preguntado es la muestra más clara de que no lo sabe y tampoco está seguro de cuáles son sus sentimientos por él. Eso, lo quiera o no, es lo que más lo molesta y fastidia tanto; y la decepción también está entremezclada ahí.

—¿Senpai? —luego de largos minutos de silencio y ver cómo el de ojos azules camina de un lado a otro intranquilo y alterado, es que decide intervenir; quizá calmarlo y aunque no quiera —en verdad quería escuchar su respuesta, esas palabras que ha esperado oír desde que le pidió salir con él— decirle que no importa. Que no tiene que responder en ese momento si no quiere.

Pero entonces, obtiene una reacción de su parte y ya no puede decirle más.

—¡Kise!

¡Oh, oh! Yukiocchi se ha enojado, y por ende, retrocede un paso al escuchar su llamado tan serio. Sabe que es su culpa, no debió de preguntarle eso. No, en ese momento de todos modos. Pero aun así, responde con algo de cautela.

—¿S-Sí?

—¿En verdad no lo sabes? —voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido, girándose para quedar cara a cara y a una distancia prudente que los separa, preguntándole una vez más con el mismo tono— ¿No sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta?

—¿Eh? Bueno...

Lo piensa unos segundos, sintiéndose incómodo ante la atenta y penetrante mirada de Kasamatsu. ¿Cómo se lo explica sin hacerlo enojar más? Lo intenta.

—E-Es que como nunca me lo has dicho, es por eso que yo... —se sonroja un poco, murmurando por lo bajo al hacer un puchero infantil. Todo eso tiene que ver precisamente con esa parte infantil y caprichosa que tiene—. ¡Quería saberlo~! —le dice con un par de lágrimas cayendo dramáticamente de sus ojos—. Estar seguro de que tú también me quieres como yo te quiero a ti, Yukiocchi~.

—¡Idiota!

Le regaña al alzar su voz, acortando los pasos que los separan en cuestión de segundos y estampándole lo que queda de su paleta en la cara. Kise no se queja, ni lloriquea, sencillamente se relame los labios para limpiarse ésta y se quita el palito del rostro sólo para ver que senpai se ha ganado otra paleta gratis.

Pero este no es el momento de pensar o fijarse en eso, su mirada vuelve a él al sentir y ver que sigue enojado. Furioso.

No puede contenerse más.

—¡¿Crees que si no te quisiera permitiría que estuvieras tan cerca de mí, qué me abrazaras, me besaras y me hicieras todas esas cosas que me haces?! —al decirlo, un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas pese a estarle gritando.

—Pues...

Ryota se da cuenta de eso en ese momento.

Tiene razón. Si no lo quisiera no dejaría que le hiciera todo eso que menciona y lo golpearía al intentar siquiera abrazarlo —como hacía antes de empezar a salir—. Después de todo, él no es de los que permiten que invadan su espacio personal, y aquel que lo hace o tenga otras intenciones de por medio recibe un merecido golpe o patada, acompañado de un montón de gritos y amenazas de su parte.

Pero él ya no lo golpea —ni patea— cuando hace eso, todo lo contrario, le corresponde con su ceño fruncido y un tenue sonrojo que lo hacen lucir tan lindo, tan adorable, pero la mayoría de las veces mejor no se lo dice y continúan con lo que sea que estén haciendo en ese momento.

Al recordar eso, se da cuenta que ya tiene una respuesta a su pregunta formulada minutos atrás.

Senpai _sí _lo quiere... aunque no se lo haya dicho expresamente en ese momento, o antes.

Y dudarlo, no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y habérselo preguntado en cambio lo hace sentir mal, avergonzado, tanto es así que quiere disculparse y pedirle perdón. En verdad lo siente mucho.

—Yo... lo siento, es que yo...

Pero Kasamatsu no quiere escucharlo. Se gira y le da la espalda una vez más, ignorando sus palabras y evitando por completo su mirada.

Es consciente de que ahora el rubio sabe que lo quiere. Lo ha entendido pese a no decírselo claramente pero hay algo más que no deja de molestarlo, de incomodarlo...

... quizá por eso es que termina llamándolo una vez más.

—¡Kise! —le dice al pensar en algo, al reconsiderarlo y querer terminar con eso de una vez. El mencionado le responde enseguida.

—¿Sí?

Yukio no se gira, sigue dándole la espalda y aunque el otro no lo vea, tiene el ceño fruncido como de costumbre y su voz sigue siendo seria, decidida. Pero eso cambia cuando vuelve a hablar, a murmurar por lo bajo un:

—T-Te... te quiero... idiota.

El "idiota" es la palabra más clara y audible que resuena en el lugar, pero eso no significa que el resto de las palabras, el principio de la oración y lo más importante del mensaje no haya sido escuchado por el as de Kaijo. Su expresión radiante lo confirma un par de segundos después.

—¡Senpai~!

Y es que esas palabras dichas por lo bajo son suficientes para emocionarlo y hacerlo feliz al escucharlas —por fin—, tanto es así que de un brinco se aferra a él, a su espalda y lo abraza con fuerza, diciéndole una y otra vez en su oído un:

—¡Te quiero! ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Yukiocchi~! —besando su mejilla, su sien o cualquier parte de su cara que esa posición le permita.

Está tan feliz, tan contento y emocionado, que no quiere soltarlo ni un momento. No hay duda, lo ama.

—¡I-Idiota! —protesta poco después Yukio, golpeando ligeramente sus brazos que se cierran sobre él y terminan a centímetros de su pecho—. ¿Qué rayos me estás diciendo? Suéltame.

Pese a decirle eso con su usual tono de voz y semblante, no lo dice en serio, y el tenue sonrojo que tiene en sus mejillas lo confirman. Kise ve eso, y se pega más a él, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, bajando sus brazos para rodear su cintura.

Le gusta mucho tenerlo así, a su lado y sólo para él que no le importa que el sol haya comenzado a ocultarse en el horizonte o que alguien pueda pasar por ese lugar y verlos así. Ese es su momento.

—Te quiero tanto~.—vuelve a decirle con una gran sonrisa, dándole otro beso en la mejilla al abrazarlo con más fuerza y sentir su espalda contra su pecho. Sus cuerpos encajan de maravilla.

Pero esta vez, Kasamatsu no contesta ni le dice nada, ni siquiera se queja por el beso o sus palabras tan vergonzosas, y eso llama la atención del alero.

—¿Yukiocchi? —baja su vista para verlo, sólo para ser testigo de cómo se remueve en sus brazos y quiere alejarse de él. Sus orejas por otra parte lo delatan al estar tan rojas y eso lo hace sonreír.

—¡C-Cállate y déjame en paz! —le dice a liberarse de sus brazos, alejándose unos cuantos pasos y respira profundamente.

¡Dios! ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso e incómodo que no sabe hacia dónde mirar o qué hacer.

¡Ah! Pero quería hacerlo, ¿cierto? Quería que el rubio lo supiera de una vez y que no tuviera ninguna duda respecto a sus sentimientos. Ahora, a hacerle frente a su vergüenza y seguir adelante.

—V-Vamos... —murmura sin mirarlo a la cara, tomando sus cosas de la banca en la que estaban anteriormente sentados ahora que ambos se han terminado su paleta—. ¡Volvamos a casa!

—¡Sí!

Kise está de acuerdo con eso, tomando sus cosas y apresurándose para caminar a su lado. Después de los acontecimientos suscitados ese día le resulta imposible no tomarlo de la mano.

—¿Qué crees que estás...?

—Está bien, ¿cierto~?

Y Yukio no puede negar eso. Está bien, y por ende, lo permite un poco más. Y eso, sólo refuerza más la idea y el pensamiento de cuánto es que lo quiere.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Saludos!

Después de un tiempo les traigo otra viñeta más de esta Tabla que se me había olvidado que había tomado :p Esta vez, cumpliendo el tema de "Te quiero" dicho a la particular manera de Kasamatsu y después de un tiempo de iniciada su relación.

Muchas gracias a toda esa gente que leyó la primera viñeta, que les gustó y me dejaron sus lindos comentarios. Gracias en verdad a _**Suigin Walker, Neko Hika-chan, YoriUchiha, SchindlerList, Linne-'Malfoy, una personita más que no supe su nick **_(xD)_**,**** Ezaki, Keyna Leu**_ & _**Cristy-chan**_.

Espero que esta viñeta también les guste y de mi parte, no tardarme tanto con la siguiente. Espero que estén bien, nos vemos ;)


End file.
